


In The Cold Light of Morning

by Anechoastain



Category: Pendulum & Knife Party
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Night Stands, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anechoastain/pseuds/Anechoastain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob picks up someone after a concert, leading to an aftermath he couldn’t be proud of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Cold Light of Morning

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more Pendulum / Knife Party fics. Here's my input :) I know the fic has it's flaws, but I'm proud of it.

Rob wanted release.

The afterparty was at it’s end at the club, where Knife Party had earlier thrown their second set of the night. Gareth was still inside the venue, while Rob had ventured outside to clear his head.

He couldn’t feel the alcohol in his body anymore. He hadn’t even been drinking much that night. The breezy spring air felt cool against his skin while he got slowly closer to the main street of the city. There were drunken people picking themselves up from the street and trying to collect themselves enough to get into their rides. Rob was looking for someone.

He saw the entrance to the club where the initial gig was at. The club’s doors were still open and few people were occasionally tumbling out of them. A young man was smoking his cigarette leaning on to a pillar holding the marquis. He was obviously drunk. He was looking into distance trying to concentrate on keeping his balance. 

Rob got closer to the club, but none of the passing people seemed to recognize him. He was glad, he didn’t want to deal with any unwanted attention from those people.

It was just below 10 degrees of Celcius, but none of the drunken people were wearing anything but their tiny dresses and t-shirts. Rob on the other hand had gotten cold in his leather jacket. Putting his hands in his jeans’ front pockets to keep them warm, he found his pack of cigarettes. Perfect.

*

“Got a light?” 

The young man leaning at the pillar looked up to the sound of voice coming from next to him. He looked at Rob and squinted. He started digging his pocket and it took a bit too long for him to find the lighter. A small smile of recognition rose to his face.

“Sure man”, the man said and kept smiling. Rob knew he had recognized him, but he didn’t care. He wanted him.

The man held the lighter up to Rob’s cigarette, and Rob shielded the flame with his palms. Inhaling a small puff at first, and breathing it in deep, he felt more relaxed than he expected. Exhale. The smoke disappeared fast in to the cool air.

“You were at the show?” Rob asked, still not meeting the other man’s eyes.

“Yeah, it was great. I was so sweaty from all the jumping and dancing…” He replied as enthusiasticly as a drunken person having problems with standing could. Rob didn’t care for his praise, but he didn’t let him know.

“Cool, man”. He didn’t really want to participate in any small talk, but for once he wanted to avoid coming across like an asshole. 

They kept quiet for a while, just smoking their cigarettes and wondering at the hazy and drunken shade of the street. Rob paid attention to the man’s appearance, now that he had closed his eyes for the longest time. He looked at the skin on his arms and how it looked like he wasn’t cold at all. He had a nice and healthy light shade of skin, like he had been in the sunny southern countries recently. He was shorter than him, but he wasn’t all skin and bones like Rob was. Rob could tell the man was definitely at least in his twenties, even though there was a bit of incautious recklessness to his essence. The alcohol was to blame, he figured.

Rob wanted to proceed. He was getting tired, but he was more in the mood for sex than anything.

“Where are you heading now?” Rob asked bluntly, keeping his straight face.

“Um… Home I guess. What do you care?” He asked closing his eyes slowly, and keeping them closed for a few seconds too long.

Rob looked at him in the eyes briefly while taking another puff of his almost gone cigarette. “Would you like to come with me?” 

The young man looked at him suspiciously, trying to figure out what was just asked of him. Then his eyes widened just enough for Rob to notice. He looked away quickly, almost like sobering up.

He didn’t say anything for the longest time, until he finally looked at Rob, and nodded.

*

They started walking to Rob’s hotel, which luckily wasn’t too far away. They walked side by side, neither of them saying a word to each other. The other man would just stare in front of him, while Rob glanced at his companion once or twice.

Now, Rob wasn’t gay. He just wanted to occasionally fuck guys. He liked to be with someone who was physically equal to him, he liked to be in control of a person equal to him. The powering feeling it induced was a great thrill for him. The greatest satisfaction he knew besides music.

They arrived at the hotel, and Rob took the lead for the stairs. His room was in the second floor, room number 53. This tour stop was one of the very few ones when him and Gareth and the rest of the tour crew had their own rooms. Gareth was also on the same floor, just a couple of doors to his right.

Rob opened the door to his room and let the other one in. He threw his jacket on the chair and wandered to the minibar, to get one more drink for the both of them. He handed a little bottle of Jack Daniel’s to the other man, and a similar size bottle of some other whiskey for himself. 

The man took the bottle and chugged it down in two parts. Rob was oblivious to his slight nervousness, even though it made him feel selfish and he didn’t like that. The man on the bed looked lost, not knowing what to do. Rob wanted to reassure him that everything was alright. He was a grown man, he would know to say something if he didn’t want to do this with him. Forcing his feelings aside, he took off his black t-shirt and went to undo his belt. 

“I… I need to use the bathroom”, the other man said suddenly and darted off to the bathroom door. Rob jerked his head up surprisedly and watched him disappear inside the little room. He stopped fumbling with his belt and sat down on the same chair he earlier threw his jacket on.

Rob sighed quietly. The room was silent, he couldn’t hear much what was happening in the bathroom, some occasional noises of something he couldn’t figure out what they were. 

After a few long moments the man emerged and went to sit on the bed again. Rob looked at him from his seat.

“You good man?” He asked, leaning on his knees with his elbows. The man met his eyes again and looked more relaxed, reassured.

“Yeah, I’m good”, he answered, and the tiniest smile rose to Rob’s face. He got up from his seat and crouched down to his bag under the window. He dug up a small bottle of lube and threw it on the bed, next to the other man.

His accompanion looked at the bottle like it was the one thing to seal his destiny. Rob now stood at the end of the bed, starting to undo his belt again. The man on the bed took the hint and started to undress himself too.

*

Both of the men were naked on the bed, the other lying on his back on the pillows at the headboard, knees bent and feet flat on the sheets. The other was standing on his knees before him.

Rob threw the bottle to him. “Prepare yourself”, he ordered calm and firmly.

The man took the bottle hesitantly. He looked like he wasn’t so sure what to do exactly. Rob didn’t want to think it would be his first time on this side of the equation. Rob decided to let him handle it on his own, without assisting, for now.

The man poured a small drop of the liquid onto his fingers and took them to his ass. He pressed one finger in as Rob watched him. The man’s face went from blank nervousness to biting his lip with his eyes closed and brows slightly furrowing. He added more pressure and the finger sunk in completely. He could work himself only a few seconds, until he heard another command.

“Add another finger now”.

The man poured more lube on his two forefingers and went to continue his work. Rob started to slowly stroke himself at the sight. The man before him didn’t look like he was in any pain, so he commanded to add a third finger.

It didn’t take long for Rob to get fully hard. The one on the bed had his other hand on his dick, he was almost there. Rob didn’t think he had found his prostate, he didn’t look like he was enjoying his finger work as much as he should have. Only his face showed any kind of reaction, eyes closed and eyebrows knit together. Mouth slightly open, taking in short gasps of breath.

Rob was getting impatient, he wanted to fuck that ass right now. He accidentally let out the tiniest grunt of pleasure.

“Fuck, turn over, on your hands and knees” he commanded a bit louder than he meant. It shook the other man out from his tranced state of mind. Rob was restraining himself from grabbing the man to turn him over himself. The look on the others’ face was something between need and want and intimidated, but he did as he was told. He got up on all fours and Rob didn’t waste any time on grabbing him roughly with two hands from the place where hips meet thigs. He pulled them closer to each other and the other one visibly shuddered.

Rob thought nothing of it. He grabbed the bottle of lube from the bed and poured an adequate amount onto his hand and slicked his cock fast with it. He then wiped his hand dry to his boxer briefs, and went to guide his cock to the others’ ass. 

He would go slow at first, he wasn’t some cold hearted cunt who didn’t care about his partners’ needs. It wasn’t all about him in a situation like this. 

The young man’s arms were buckling when Rob started to slowly thrust in. He was holding the base of his cock with his hand when the other held the body under him in place. He would go in until half way the length, pull out almost completely, and go in deeper again.

The man on his limbs was gasping loudly, grunting every once in a while, but he wasn’t in pain. Rob pulled out for the last time until he thrust in as deep as he could.

“H-h.. O-ohh.. Fuck!” Rob groaned loudly after holding it in for a moment too long, closing his eyes shut tight and throwing his head back a little. His partner’s ass was so tight. Rob had started to unnoticedly add more and more strength to his death grip on the other’s hips, but in a second he forced himself to lessen his grip, still not letting go, just keeping them in place for a moment. Not giving his partner any chance to escape.

The young man under him wasn’t trembling anymore, and that was the cue for Rob to start fucking him. Still slowly at first, but got into a steady rhythm quickly enough.

The other one was breathing heavily, groaning and grunting at the outward movements. His arms started to buckle again under him, making him fall to his elbows. Rob now let go of the man’s hips and leaned over him to grab onto his arms, to pull on them until he dropped chest first onto the mattress. Rob placed his left forearm on the other man’s shoulder blade and leaned on carefully. The other hand was busy bruising that same spot on his right hip. 

“Ah.. A-ahh! Please, please d-don’t..” The man panted with audible distress in his voice, “it.. Ah! …Hurts”, he pleaded.

Rob knew he meant the elbow on his back, and stood up. He didn’t want to apologize for it, just kept fucking him in a more tender way of not leaning on top of him. He placed his hands over his thighs and gently caressed them from the front to the back. All the while thrusting in and out somewhat roughly. 

“Get on your stomach, lower your thighs”, Rob told him while giving him hint with pushing his lower back down with the both of his hands. 

Now that he was lying there like that, Rob could have a better chance at finding his prostate. He leaned down again over his partner, his elbow on the mattress, arm pressing to another. The other one could feel his groans and pants warm against the back of his neck like this. 

Rob was now thrusting in a straight, almost vertical manner, and it paid off the second he slammed in again.

“Ohhh! Fuck! O-ohh god fuck!” The other man almost screamed. A satisfied smile was noticeable on Rob’s features, and he kept pounding that same spot until the other couldn’t take it anymore.

He started trembling. His pants got louder at first and then to almost silent, to only small high pitched gasps. Rob snaked his arm under him and reached for his dick. He would stroke him two or three times until he came, moaning loudly. Rob could feel his orgasm blasting through his body, clenching down on his cock. Rob could only grimace at the sensation, and try to hold on until it was over. 

Rob had stopped moving for a moment when the other started to come down from his high. 

Rob started to fuck him again, harder and faster than before. He took a different position now, spreading the other man’s thighs wider and leaning over him, both forearms on the either side of the body under him. His stomach was pressing on the other’s lower back, only his upper chest didn’t quite touch the other’s back. He was breathing hard right next to the other man’s ear, open mouthed, jaw hitting shoulder. 

The other man was completely trapped under Rob. He wouldn’t have gone anywhere, but Rob wanted to make sure of it. To be in total control of the situation. 

“Ah, ah… Blooody fucking… Fuck”, he grunted next to the other’s ear, fucking him harder and harder now. The other man was panting, letting out pathetic noises that sounded almost like sobbing. He was so tired. But Rob was close, it wouldn’t take long anymore. 

Rob grabbed his hips again, so hard the other was afraid it would break the skin, thrusting in deeper at a more rigid pace. He was leaning on top of him again, shoulder on shoulder, face in the crook of the neck, groaning and grunting louder than before.

He started to feel the familiar knot in the lower part of his belly. His movements became uneven, hardly pulling out at all. It took three shallow thrusts until his orgasm hit.

“Ohh! O-oh holy ff.. Oh fuck!” Rob moaned loudly and gripped even harder on those hips. 

He thrust in a few more times until he just collapsed on the body beneath him, breathing hard and trying to catch his breath.

*

They would lie there like that for some time, but eventually Rob had to move himself from crushing the man underneath him. He still didn’t pull out though, just crooking himself a little to the side, so he wasn’t lying completely on top of him. 

After a small moment of time, he pulled out and rolled over to the other side of the bed. The man next to him shifted and got up on his elbows, breathing heavily. His light brown mid-length hair was covering the half of his face, he could only see his open mouth and jaw. His ribcage was expanding and contracting in decreasing pace. He shifted a little on to his side, so he could close his legs somewhat together. He opened his eyes and saw Rob lying on his back, looking in his lower direction. Rob noticed him looking at him and met his eyes now. 

They looked at each other for a second or two, almost done catching their breaths. They were both so tired.

It was like a mental agreement that happened at that moment. The other man wouldn’t need to get up and leave, he would stay here with Rob for the night. 

The other’s eyes started to drift closed, and soon his breathing would even out to a sleepy pace. 

Rob sighed. He got up from the bed carefully and went to find his jeans from somewhere on the floor. Finding them quickly enough, he slid them on and headed to the balcony.

Just as he dropped himself on the bench, he remembered his lighter, which had gone out earlier in the night. 

He wentured back inside to find the others’ pants, where he had seen him stuffing it back. Finding it as the first thing to touch his fingers, he also found his wallet. Rob hesitated for a moment, until uncharacteristic curiosity took over him, and opened it. Finding the pale purple card rather quickly, he squinted at it, the darkness of the room making it hard to read.

“3rd of January… 1994”, it read. He was barely over 18. A pang of realization and guilt hit him right then. He had basicly just fucked a boy. He couldn’t believe it, he looked much more mature than he appeared to be.

Rob was angry at himself and the situation. He stuffed the wallet back in the pants, and stormed back to the balcony.

Slouching down on the bench outside, he dug out his pack of smokes from the front pocket of his jeans.

The air had gotten warmer, or he just didn’t feel the cold anymore after what had just happened. He was comfortable, shirtless like this. 

It was just after 5am, and the sky was starting to lighten up. It was a calm and peaceful moment, but inside Rob was unsure.

He felt satisfied, he had had a great time, but it wasn’t right. His stomach dropped a little when he realized they hadn’t even used a condom. 

“Bloody fucking hell..” He muttered, disappointed of himself. 

*

He came back inside right after he had finished his cigarette. Trying to make as little noise as possible when taking off his pants again, he settled back on the bed, pulling the blanket over his midsection. 

The other one was still in the same position, just breathing steadier. He looked peaceful. Rob glanced down his body, and noticed a few angry bruises starting to form on the man’s hips and thighs. He actually felt sorry.

Relaxed on the bed, ready to sleep, he kept looking into the darkness of the room.

The night hadn’t been a success.


End file.
